Lost
by idreamedalittlefallofrain
Summary: The Doctor and Clara arrive in Paris in 1832, Clara goes to help a young boy and becomes separated from The Doctor. She finds herself injured and Enjolras (with Eponine) comes to her rescue were he takes her back to the Cafe Musain were Joly checks her over. The Doctor finds Clara by luck and Enjolras and Eponine help The Doctor takes Clara back to the TARDIS. Oneshot.


**This is my first ever crossover and i quiet enjoyed writing it! I love Doctor Who and Les Miserables! Please read and review. Also sorry about my spacing, i type it up on a word document and then copy and paste but my spacing was large and i couldn't be bothered to go through and make it smaller. **

* * *

Eponine was lying across the sofa with a book and a coffee; she was finding it hard to concentrate with the sound of Enjolras noisily bashing screws into wood as he put together a new coffee table that he had purchased earlier in the week.

"Ouch" he whispered, bringing his thumb to his mouth. Eponine peered over the top of her book, "you okay?" she asked, he nodded "yeah, just hammered my bloody thumb". Eponine couldn't help but giggle a little, her husband was a woos, but then again he wasn't brought up being beaten by his parents and his father's gang. "Oh, come here" she said getting up and walking over to Enjolras, "let me kiss it better" she placed her small lips delicately onto his thumb. Enjolras moved his hands onto his wife's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, just as there lips met a loud knock was heard on the front door. "uhhh" Eponine moaned, why did someone have to interrupt at this moment?

The knock on the door persisted, "stay here" Enjolras said making his way into the hallway were the front door was. He looked through the eye hole and saw the postman, his relaxed. He opened the door and took the parcel from the man before signing a piece of paper.

Enjolras took the parcel into the living room and began opening it, just as he was about to delve in Eponine grabbed the box away, "shit, sorry, I just remembered what it is, it's your birthday present, no looking" she said and ran up the stairs to hide it.

10 minutes later she came back down with a big grin on her face.

"Are you ready to go?" Enjolras asked, "I am certainly ready to spend all your money" Eponine replied with a wink. He picked up Eponine's jacket and helped her into it, he already had his on. They both left the house and made sure to lock up behind them, they walked arm in arm all the way to the centre of town.

The Doctor and Clara were flung to the ground as the Tardis landed violently. Clara stood up, steadying herself on the Tardis console and wiping the wrinkles out from her dress. The Doctor stood up on the opposite side to Clara and straightened his bow-tie "sorry" he said. He pulled a down a screen that hung from the Tardis console "right where are we?" he asked rhetorically. Clara moved to stand next to The Doctor and looked into the screen, "Paris?" she questioned, "ah yes, 1831". Clara almost jumped for joy and ran over to her bag that was hooked onto the chair in the console room, she pulled out a book called '101 places to see', she flicked through the pages until she came across the page that was about Paris before finding a pen and putting a giant tick through the centre of the page.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked, he was standing with his hand pressed against the Tardis door. Clara ran over to The Doctor and put her hand in his, gently The Doctor pushed the door open.

Clara gave a quizzical look to The Doctor, "not what you were expecting?" she shook her head.

They had landed in the slums of Paris. As they walked down an alleyway they could hear the beggars at their feet asking for money, for food, for clothes, for anything The Doctor and Clara had to offer. Clara's eyes fell upon a young boy who was sitting silently in the doorway of a bordered up shop, he must have been no older than 12 and he looked as if he had been out on the streets his whole life, he most probably had.

All her attention fell upon this poor boy, she didn't even notice that The Doctor was walking away; he too lost in thought, not noticing that he was leaving Clara behind. Clara slowly walked over to the boy and kneeled in front of him; she undid the strap of her gold watch and placed it into his small cold hands. The boy hadn't even noticed the young women approaching her and he jumped when he felt the cold watch touch his skin. He looked up and took in the appearance of this women, she reminded him of his own sister. The little boy noticed the clothing of the young woman and he suddenly felt panicked, she was wearing a blue and white spotty dress that reached down to her bare knees, shoes with a slight heel and light grey cardigan. It was like nothing the young boy had ever seen and without saying a thank you he shoved the watch into his pocket and ran off. Clara seemed shocked at the sudden disappearance but there was nothing she could do about it.

She stood up and turned around, "Doct-"she suddenly fell silent, he was nowhere to be seen. At first she walked down the alley but her pace soon quickened when she realised she really was alone. She found her voice and yelled 'DOCTOR' as loud as she could, receiving weird looks from everyone who passed her.

Clara came to a halt at the end of the alley, what was she to do?

Slowly she began to walk again; she followed her instinct until she came to a square full of people, mostly bourgeoisie men and women. She felt a lot safer then she had done.

Eponine and Enjolras had found their way to one of the many squares in Paris; they headed across it towards a patisserie. They passed a young woman dressed in peculiar clothes, her dress was very short. Eponine grabbed Enjolras and pulled him into the shop, she bought 7 macaroons.

Clara tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at her, she knew it was because of her clothing choice but what could she do about it? She had no money, no idea where she was and no Doctor. She walked further into the square, keeping her eyes on the floor.

A man approached her with a smile on his face; he looked as if he had once been handsome.

"Would you like any help?" he asked

"Well, urmm, I've lost my friend and I don't know where I am"

"Would you like to come back to my house?" Clara suddenly felt weary from the sudden question, she cleared her throat. "I- uh, no it's okay but thank you" she said and turned around, she was about to walk away when a big hand grabbed hold of her arm tightly, she winced a little in pain, "not so fast" the man said. Living in the 21st century Clara new that if she was ever in a situation like this then she should scream if people were in the area, so that's what she did, Clara took in a deep breath and then screamed as loudly as she could.

She felt the man let go of her arm but then his hand smacked her across the face causing her to be knocked onto the cobbled path below, her head smashed against the pavement. She watched the people around her, too scared to help her, Clara's vision started to go blurry and she felt sick to the stomach, slowly the darkness began to swarm around her as she fell into the black hole of unconsciousness.

Enjolras was always up for helping the poor, that's how he met his beautiful wife. As soon as he heard the scream he rushed out the door, he hadn't seen who had attacked her, they had vanished in a flash. Enjolras ran over to the young woman who was passed out on the floor, Eponine was hot on his heels. He cupped his hand over Clara's nose and found that she was still breathing, he then gently lifted her head up and to his horror there was a patch of blood on the pavement "Eponine, get Joly now" he demanded. Eponine didn't need to be asked twice; she dropped her box of macaroons on to the floor and rushed off towards Joly's home which was only a few streets away.

Enjolras didn't know much apart from to try and stop the bleeding, which was slowly coming to a stop anyway, but without questioning himself he pulled out a handkerchief he carried in his pocket. He lifted the woman's shoulders up and placed his leg under her head to lift it a little, he then held to handkerchief to the back of her head.

He looked around the square too see if he could see the attacker or too see if Joly and Eponine were here, no such luck. His eyes kept searching around as if giving a silent plead to the people around him. He looked down at the women and noticed how much she reminded him of his wife, this women was brunette, petite, about the same shape and height and also stuck up for herself.

Enjolras heard a moan "ughhhhh"; he looked down to see the girl beginning to come round. She lifted up her hand to her forehead and then slowly opened her eyes; as soon as she saw Enjolras she shot them open and tried to get up. She managed to sit herself up and then leaned forward bringing both hands up to her head, Enjolras rubbed her back up and down with his had as a form of comfort, it's what he did to Eponine when she was sick or needed comforting so he guessed it would work on another women. "Why are you helping me?" she whispered, all the confidence she had earlier had gone. "Well, because I like to help people and you're hurt and no one else would. What's your name?" he replied, lifting his eyes up a few times to see if Joly and Eponine were back yet. For some reason she felt like she could trust him, and so she propped herself against him resting her head on his shoulder. Enjolras put his arm around the girl as support.

"Clara" she said, "yours?"

"I'm Enjolras, nice to meet you"

"Fancy" she said, sounding as if you was going to continue but instead letting put a little hiss of pain and gripping her forehead tighter.

"Do you know what happened?" Enjolras asked, knowing that he should keep her talking.

"No, all I remember was getting lost from my friend and then I ran here and then, well, then waking up. I need to find The Doctor" Clara was evidently becoming sleepy because she now had her eyes closed and she begun to drag out the last few word in her sentence.

"It's okay my friend's a doctor, well training to be one, my wife's gone to get him"

"No…The Doctor"

"Yes, my friend is a doctor, his name's Joly"

"No…" Clara fell unconscious, Enjolras nudged his arm to gently try and shake her awake again.

As if on cue Joly and Eponine ran into the square, Joly carrying a briefcase full of medical equipment.

Joly rushed straight over to Enjolras and Clara, he stood silently staring at the women and taking in her odd dress sense. "Joly" Enjolras shouted at him, bringing him back to his senses. "Sorry, how is she?" Joly said kneeling down, "she did wake up and was gripping her head tightly and was clearly in pain and then she was going on about a doctor and then passed out" Joly seemed to be concerned, "what's her name" he asked whilst raising his own hand to the girl's forehead.

"Clara" Enjolras replied, "Clara who?" Joly asked, Enjolras shrugged "I don't know, but she's clearly not from around here" "Shouldn't we get her inside somewhere?" Eponine joined in, "good idea sweetie, let's take her to the musain, I'll pay for a fiacre there" Enjolras offered.

Eponine went and found a fiacre, although the Café Musain wasn't that far away it would be hard to carry the unconscious woman the short distance.

No more than 15 minutes later they arrived in the Café, Enjolras carried Clara into the back room that was home to the Les Amis, a few of them were sitting around a table discussing a girl they had spotted in the city earlier during the day and were making snide comments about her dress sense. On hearing a small part of the conversation Enjolras cleared his throat loudly to signal his arrival, "this is Clara" he said laying her onto a small tattered sofa in the corner of the room.

Joly opened his case full of medical equipment and pulled out a small bottle with an old tag hanging from it, the tag read 'Smelling Salts' "this should bring her around" he said wafting the bottle under Clara's nose.

Clara began to open her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. She was about to sit up but Joly pushed her back into the sofa "I think it'd be best if you lie down for a bit, let me check you over" "okay, but I do need to find my friend…where's Enjolras? I think that was his name" Clara said, trailing off at the end. "I'm here" Enjolras said, coming into view from the corner of her eye, "let Joly have a look at you"

"Right everyone out, I need to take a look at Clara, I'll let you know when you can come back in" Joly said, shimmying the Les Amis out from the room. "Enjolras, will you please stay?" Clara asked, Enjolras looked over to Joly who gave a nod, "yes of course" he then said.

Once everyone, including Eponine, had left the room Joly pulled up a stool next to the sofa and sat down on it.

"How are you feeling?" Joly asked.

"My head is throbbing and I want to go to sleep" Clara said.

"Maybe not the latter just yet" Enjolras said with a smile.

"Right, Clara, you cut your head so I want to have a look, I was wondering if you could roll onto your side and face the back of the sofa?" Joly pointed to the tattered back of the sofa.

Clara rolled onto her side, as asked. Joly examined the back of her head, there wasn't much too damage done and it looked worse than it was. "I don't think stitches will be necessary" he said, "You can roll back now if you want"

"I'm going to ask you some questions so just give me a yes or no answer" Joly informed Clara,

"You have a headache; we've already established that, so what about dizziness, you feeling dizzy?" "No"

"Nauseous?"

"A little"

"Yes or no?"

Clara sighed "Yes"

"Can you remember what happened?"

"Not really, it all seems like a bit of a dream"

"Right, I think you just have a bit of concussion, Enjolras will get some ice and then we'll help you find your friend" Joly said, looking at Enjolras as if giving a hint. "Ah yes" Enjolras said, getting up to leave the room.

A couple of minutes later Enjolras re-entered the room with a bag of ice wrapped in cloth, Joly had already gotten Clara sitting up so Enjolras gave the ice to him. Joly pressed the ice to the back of Clara's head whilst sitting next to her, she leant her head onto his shoulders. All she wanted to do was sleep but they seemed to be doing everything in their power not to let her, although they didn't know it. Everything was making her agitated, but she kept that to herself.

The rest of the Les Amis were given the all clear to come back into the room and so they got back to planning the revolution that was to happen within the next month.

The Doctor was beginning to worry, he couldn't find Clara anywhere and he was beginning to think something had happened to her. He knew what men were like in this era in Paris, and she was a young and pretty woman. He felt like he'd been searching forever for Clara.

He continued walking until he came across a café called the Café Musain, he looked inside and couldn't see his companion and so left, continuing his walk deep into the streets of Paris.

He walked to the end of the street and then heard a rumbling noise; he looked down realising it was his own stomach. Turning round he headed back to the café he'd just passed.

When he reached the café he went in and ordered a mug of coffee and a croissant with apricot jam, he then found a table by the window and sat down keeping an eye on the path outside encase Clara happened to walk past.

He had just taken a bite of his food when he heard a crash from behind a door situated across the café, expecting trouble he got up and ran over.

Lesgles was standing on a chair pinning up a map of Paris into the Les Amis' room in the Café Musain when he lost his stepping a fell onto the floor with a large thud, knocking all the mugs and books on the table next to him also onto the floor. He cursed as he stood up, "why am I always the unlucky one" he said, laughing his fall off.

Suddenly a man ran into the room, "is everything alright in here?" he asked, "Doctor?" Clara asked recognising The Doctor's voice.

The Doctor and Joly both stood in front of Clara, "yes?" they said simultaneously and then looked at each other as if questioning to why each other had responded at the word 'Doctor'

"This is my friend, The Doctor" Clara said, getting herself up from the sofa. She suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled forward, Joly and The Doctor both grabbed either side of Clara and sat her back onto the sofa. "Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, worried.

"She had a fall, so I brought her here to see Joly who's a medical student" Enjolras said, pointing to Joly and picking up the ice and placing it onto Clara's head once again.

"She had quite a nasty bang to the head, she's got concussion" Joly told The Doctor.

The Doctor sat next to Clara and inspected the wound, "you'll be fine" he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I want to go home" she grunted, "we can, I'll take you to get some medicine, and see a proper doctor" The Doctor said, whispering the last bit about a doctor so that no one else could her him.

"I don't think it's a good idea for her to walk" Joly said, thinking that it would be best if she didn't move anywhere all together. "Why don't you get another fiacre?" Eponine spoke up, having been silent since she had re-entered the room.

"Yes, good idea, where can I get one of those?" The Doctor asked confused, "I'll come with you" Eponine offered.

"Epon-" Enjolras was about to lecture her on how she can't just offer to go with a stranger but The Doctor interrupted, "that would be very kind of you thank you, you there can come too as I can't carry Clara" The Doctor said turning to Enjolras and pointing.

Eponine couldn't help but smile, "I'll go and get one" she said leaving into the street. Enjolras picked up Clara like a baby and followed The Doctor out the door into the street were Eponine was sitting in a fiacre waiting for them.

When they arrived at the TARDIS Eponine read the words 'Police Box' and she suddenly began to panic, "Enjolras" she said pointing to the words, she then looked towards The Doctor "are" she gulped "are you, the police?" Eponine had developed a phobia of the police, always scarred that she would get locked up just for being her father's daughter even if she no longer had any interaction with them.

"What? Oh! No, it's just a cover up" The Doctor said, forgetting that the TARDIS even had police on it. "A cover up for what?" Enjolras asked, Clara smiled "You'll see" She said.

The Doctor opened the door of the fiacre and then jumped out and paid the driver, Enjolras carried Clara out of the fiacre and Eponine followed.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor said as he unlocked the TARDIS and opened the door.

Eponine and Enjolras couldn't believe their eyes, Eponine ran back out of the 'box' "but, it's it's" Enjolras finished her sentence "bigger on the inside"

Enjolras almost dropped Clara who was grinning in his arms. "That's not even the whole of it" The Doctor said, leading the way into the TARDIS.

They reached Clara's bedroom and Enjolras laid her onto the bed, "Thank you for your help today" She said before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

The Doctor showed Enjolras and Eponine to the door and told them "thank you for helping her" before going to back to the console and setting the date to a few days were he had picked Clara up from, 27th July 2013, and then he clicked a few buttons and the TARDIS began to move.

Eponine and Enjolras stood open mouthed as they watched the TARDIS disappear in front of their very own eyes.


End file.
